Cholesterol esterase is an enzyme that accounts for 4% of total secreted protein by the pancreas. It is responsible for hydrolyzing dietary cholesterol esters into free cholesterol, which can then be absorbed into the bloodstream. When bound to the surface of intestinal cells, cholesterol esterase facilitates the transport of cholesterol across the cell membrane by hydrolysis of these mixed micelles, exposing free cholesterol to the cell membrane. This finding highlights cholesterol esterase as an important enzyme in the cholesterol absorption pathway. We are therefore interested in the enzyme and its complexes with heparin analogs, bile salts, phospholipids and cholesterol esters.